custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Toa Jalokim
Welcome to the CBW Toa Jalokim! If you have any questions or just want to talk let me know. Talk 02:04, November 2, 2013 (UTC) I know who I am! I'm a dude called Matoro58 (talk) 20:10, January 18, 2014 (UTC) Sure, just send an audition to FireStar97, he's the casting director, also all availible parts can be found here. Which part are you interested in voicing?[http://custombionicle.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Artek_the_crazy_one Artek the crazy one] Re: Hydraxon Audition Hello there! I have to say your Hydraxon audition was awesome!! Although, while there still some other people that would want to voice him, I'll have to wait for their audition and we'll see who gets the role ;D Thanks for your awesome audition and I can't wait for your other auditions :D 23:31, February 1, 2014 (UTC) 'Kay that's cool! We'll see, but you're at the top of the list at the moment ;) 23:37, February 1, 2014 (UTC) Oh yes, if you're interested in voicing some characters in my new movie The Road Not Taken just let me know ;) I would love it if you would want to voice some characters in that movie ;D For more info, go here. Take care! 23:50, February 1, 2014 (UTC) No prob, I have voiced Onewa before in something else, and Shinoda sounds pretty cool as well There can be only one! (talk) 00:06, February 2, 2014 (UTC) That's cool. Will you send me an audition? For Shinoda, I would like him to have a slightly deep voice ;) An audition line for him could be: I don't want to know what you do with corpses Mano. Thanks man! 00:12, February 2, 2014 (UTC) Hello Toa Jaloki, this is DroneFoul. I'm recently aware of the new movie Artek the Crazy One is creating this summer and heard your audition on youtube. I'm indeed impressed by the way you sounded but, and I do not mean this offensively: did you by any chance edit your voice with a computer program or were you really able to do "that"? :) --DronesFoul (talk) 20:19, February 2, 2014 (UTC) T'was 80% natural. I used the deeper version of the voice I used for Kerog in Gako and Rio (thats the natural part), then I changed the pitch to -10.0000 in Audacity. There can be only one! (talk) 20:43, February 2, 2014 (UTC) You know what? You've got the roles of Onewa and Shinoda ;D You're a great voice actor so, yeah :) 20:47, February 2, 2014 (UTC) Awesome :D There can be only one! (talk) 20:56, February 2, 2014 (UTC) You've got the role of Sarda ;D 21:24, February 2, 2014 (UTC) You've also got the role of Gar. But Dekar will have to wait like with Hydraxon though. But congrats! 21:30, February 2, 2014 (UTC) Awesome! I look forward to working with you :) There can be only one! (talk) 21:38, February 2, 2014 (UTC) Hey Jalokim, Can you do a brittish accent? I'm asking 'cause if you imagine your voice having a brittish accent then it sounds like the voice of Vakama from Legends of Metru Nui and Web of Shadows. Would you be interested in voicing Vakama in The Road Not Taken or not? Take care and I really look forward to working with you man! 20:08, February 3, 2014 (UTC) Some of my friends say I can do an accurate enough Vakama impression, so sure! Vakama is also one of my favorite characters. There can be only one! (talk) 23:28, February 3, 2014 (UTC) AWESOME man!! Thank you so much ;) 14:42, February 4, 2014 (UTC) That was awesome!! I still think that you deserve the roles but we'll have to wait for Artek's final decision though. Thanks for doing this Jalokim :D Take care! 01:05, February 9, 2014 (UTC) No problem! There can be only one! (talk) 01:12, February 9, 2014 (UTC) hahahahha :P I actually really like her voice reels and all that, she's an amazing voice actress. I just asked her, and she said yes :D It's just my charming personality I guess XD 00:18, March 16, 2014 (UTC) Shinoda is a red with black Toa of Fire. The Kanohi that he wears doesn't really matter to me 'cause he doesn't use his Kanohi powers in the film. He has to have this kind of evil look. So you have lots of freedom with the looks of the MOC, good luck and thanks! 21:37, April 5, 2014 (UTC) Awesome!!!! :D Thanks buddy! It's great to have you onboard for the sequel ;) 12:42, June 8, 2014 (UTC) Hey Jalokim, you might have noticed it but due to script difficulties, I've put the TRNT project on hold. Thus I've started working on my horror movie, Pitch Black, and I would like to ask you somehing. Would you like to have a role (or multiple roles) in Pitch Black? Since I still need some voice actors for it :P Take care my friend! 18:57, July 18, 2014 (UTC) Sure thing! Thanks for asking :D --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Your Overlord has Spoken']] 22:57, July 18, 2014 (UTC) Awesome! Which characters did you have in mind? Thanks my friend! 16:10, July 26, 2014 (UTC)